


Unexpected

by Purselover2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity makes a new friend.  Oliver and Dig will not be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> AN: First of all, this is and will be an Olicity fic so bear with me. Second, I love the other character in this story. I think there is much more to him than we’ve discovered. (Can’t name names that would spoil it.) Third I own nothing.
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are my own. If you find any, please let me know and I’ll correct them.
> 
> Felicity’s portion of the text messages are non-italicized. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome and much appreciated.

Unexpected Chapter One

Felicity was lying in bed with her tablet trying to get caught up on the episodes of The Originals she’d missed, when her text message alert went off. Pausing the episode, she picked up her phone and viewed the text. She’d given him her phone number after their……..she wasn’t sure what to call it. Adventure, crisis, mission? He’d asked for it saying he wanted to check on her later and make sure she was ok. She had questioned why he would care, and he had paused. He wasn’t sure he told her. But he wanted to. So she had rattled it off thinking that after what they had just gone through, there was no way he would remember it. Apparently his memory recall was as good as his other skills. 

She didn’t really regret giving him her number; she just knew that Oliver and Dig wouldn’t like it. No matter what had happened, they would still see him as the enemy. She could hear the lecture now. Felicity what were you thinking? Do you know what this guy has done? What he does? They would treat her like she was naïve and not capable of making her own decisions. That was enough to piss her off and pick up the phone to reply. She’d reply, assure him she was ok, ask how he was and that would be the end of it. One simple text conversation and she’d never hear from him again. Oliver and Dig would never be the wiser. 

One Week and Several Text Message Conversations Later……………

Hey

Hi

How are you?

I'm ok. How about you?

I'm good. Better now that you answered me. Was afraid you wouldn't after our last conversation. 

I shouldn't. Oliver & Dig would have kittens if they knew. Mean grumpy kittens. Not that you'd be afraid of kittens. You aren't are you? Some people have weird fears. Crap I'm text rambling. Sorry.

It’s ok. And yeah I can see those two not being excited about me talking to you. Hell even I don't think you should be talking to me.

Then why do you keep texting me?

There's something about you. That when I'm talking to you I feel like a normal person. Like I'm not the guy with the reputation I seem to always live up too.

I'm glad. Really. I hate when people are trapped by what people think they are or should be.

Felicity?

Yes?

Thank you.

For what?

For not judging me.

You saved my life. Anyone who does what you did can't be all bad right?

I'm not sure saving your life makes up for the multitude of others that I've taken.

#####Silence#####

Felicity? Did I say something wrong? Are you ok?

Can we agree that when we're talking we won't discuss your occupation? I know it won't make it go away but I'm sure there are lots of other things we could talk about.

Alright. If it makes you uncomfortable we won't talk about it.

Thanks. So can you tell me where you are?

Not a good idea. But I can tell you I'm not that far from Starling City. Where are you?

I'm in my apartment. Trying to go to sleep. Big day at work tomorrow but I'm not the least bit tired.

I don't sleep a lot.

Why not?

Wait don't answer that.

Ok. Hey I need to go.

Ok. Thanks for checking on me.

You're welcome. Thanks for talking to me.

You’re welcome. You aren't at all what I expected.

I'm glad. I think?? Have a good night. Can I text you again sometime?

Sure. Good night Floyd.

‘Night Felicity.

She puts down the phone and rubs her eyes. If Oliver or Dig ever found out that she was talking to Deadshot...no not Deadshot, Floyd they would be mad. Really mad.

So, she'll just have to make sure they don't. Besides her private life is her business. It wasn’t like Oliver discussed his with her. 

Her mind drifted off remembering how her private life came to include a killer for hire.

Flashback One Month Prior

Felicity made her way into Starling National Bank smiling at the security guard as he held the door for her. She had told Walter she would stop by this afternoon and pick up papers from Mr. Jasco for Oliver to sign. As she started to walk across the lobby she noticed someone who looked familiar sitting at a desk. She stopped and even though it was rude to stare she couldn’t help herself. Just as she was about to convince herself that the man sitting there was not who she thought he was, he turned around and made eye contact with her. 

There not six feet away from her sat Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot. She had only seen him in person once, in Russia when he got into the van after they rescued Dig and Lyla. He’d only been in the van a brief time, and their only interaction was a smile that he had given her when she turned around. Having seen the recognition on his face, she did what any polite person would do, she smiled. He returned the smile and turned back to listen to the man on the other side of the desk. She resumed walking and crossed the teller line and made her way to the loan department where she found the desk of Mr. Jasco and sat down to await his return. She was occupying herself looking at a picture of Mr. Jasco’s dog when she heard a scream and the entire bank go silent…………….

Felicity was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone. It was a reminder that she needed to stop and pick up more paperwork from Walter in the morning on her way in to Queen Consolidated. She silenced the reminder, checked her alarms and snuggled down into her covers. Her last thought was hoping that tomorrows visit to Starling National wasn’t as eventful or scary as her last one.

To Be Continued…………


End file.
